


Checkmate, Levi

by myoue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chess, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadistic Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoue/pseuds/myoue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren play chess, mind games, and with each other's dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate, Levi

**Author's Note:**

> i've read way too much porn during the holidays so here's some more.  
> can i just say that i fucking love the official hangeki chess outfits for [eren](http://40.media.tumblr.com/47c48a05e794c180639655f532540c73/tumblr_ncngbppmSQ1rgfrjyo3_1280.jpg) and [levi](http://41.media.tumblr.com/7804daaaec11c2e49db26d86662c2e9e/tumblr_ncngbppmSQ1rgfrjyo1_1280.jpg). i've been wanting to have them fuck over chess for the longest time

 “Who knew?”

It had just been for a bit of fun – Levi had actually been the one to suggest the idea. There was a chess board and pieces stored away in the recesses of the castle in some old cupboards that Levi had found when he’d been going through cleaning everything out. Despite never touching the board until now it had always there in the back of his mind, not that he’d actually filed it there intending to use it someday. It looked like an old relic, even though the last chess board Levi had seen before in his life didn’t look nearly this fancy.

“Who knew you were this bad?” Eren says, a bit of a grin on his face as he moves his knight right up to knock down one of Levi’s rooks.

Levi watches with disdain as the piece is swiped from the board and placed on the pile near Eren’s hand. “You wanna run that by me again?”

“Forgive me, Captain,” Eren says. He leans his cheek against his hand as he picks up a white pawn from the pile and twirls it on the table. “You’re… well, there isn’t exactly a nice way to say this…”

“You think you’ve had me beat just because you got a couple of my pieces?”

The pile on the other side of the board says more than a couple, but it’s too early to say the game is over. It’s barely just begun, and to keel over and lie down when there are still fighters on his side of the board meant weakness. Cowardice. That isn’t how battles worked; he’s far from giving up.

Levi moves a pawn up two spaces.

When he looks back up, it still doesn’t manage to wipe the smile off Eren’s face. Instead, it might have even have managed to widen it.

“It’s not a matter of capturing more pieces or not,” Eren points out, setting the white pawn in his hand back down to the side. “One can still win despite being heavily outnumbered by the opponent. Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. Sometimes, more space to work with on the board is necessary.”

“Yes,” Levi agrees, staring hard at Eren’s unwavering eyes.

“But sacrifices without gain are foolish,” Eren murmurs, quickly scanning the board and pushing his knight up to kiss the head of Levi’s pawn. “In fact, they’re deadly.”

He leans back in his chair to return Levi’s glare with a mocking expression. It dares him to retaliate, to overthink and make some stupid move, like how he’s seemed to convince Levi that he’s already done it. It’s aggravating – the way Eren doesn’t flinch at anything, the way he seems to have all the time in the world to think about his strategy that he’s also able to play separate mind games with Levi. It’s aggravating, and Levi knows he’s doing it on purpose. The more he focuses on trying not to get riled up, the more pieces Eren picks off from his team. One by one.

“Your army is dwindling,” Eren pokes at him again. “I wonder how much longer you can last?”

Levi makes an unseemly noise in the back of his throat as he crosses his queen diagonally across the board, all the way to the other side as far as it can go before it hits the edge.

 “Oh? Aggressive now, aren’t we?” Eren chuckles. “Cute.”

“No use in neglecting my most powerful piece,” Levi figures, ignoring that last comment. He should have done this earlier instead of letting the piece waste away in its starter position, watching Levi’s other pieces get devoured right in front of it. And maybe if he did use it, he wouldn’t have ended up in such a compromising position that makes Eren start to actually laugh at him.

“I’m quite impressed, really.”

It’s only then that Levi notices Eren’s own queen already halfway into his side, trudged up against his other bishop that Levi had forgotten about because he hadn’t been able to take it out immediately. Meanwhile, it threatens to take out his own pieces at any moment it wants. But it doesn’t. It just sits there, as if waiting to ambush him the moment he becomes exposed.

“Check.”

“What?” His heart jumps as soon as he hears that, too distracted in his thoughts to even be watching Eren move. He could only look down to see Eren’s queen now in a different position: in direct line of his king, having finally taken out his bishop that Levi can now see discarded in the pile on the other side.

Now that he let his queen roam free outside the general periphery of all of his pieces, it no longer stands next to his king, apparently no longer serving as a protector to it. Now his king is left it open for attack from a solo job of just Eren’s goddamn queen. If this has been what he's been waiting for this whole time, Levi's going to punch something.

“Were you even paying attention?” Eren asks him.

“Shut up.”

Levi refuses to look at Eren’s face as he struggles to come up with something he can do. If he isn’t careful, he might just get his king stuck in a corner or caught between the mess of pieces he can’t keep track of. Not being able to think, he moves his king out of the line of check for now.

Eren merely moves his queen up. “Check,” he says again.

“ _Goddammit_.”

“You’re slipping.” Eren cards a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit, like he’s already got the game in the bag. “Don’t lose your cool now just because you’re under a little pressure.”

“I’m not.”

“Aren’t you?”

Levi runs his eyes over the board, still refusing to meet his gaze. “You’re annoying.”

“Am I?”

He’s so fucking annoying. It’s like Levi can already see the crown made of gold and diamonds perched atop Eren’s head and the fur silk coat draped around his shoulders. And now that Eren has singlehandedly penetrated his defenses, it’s like he’s just waiting to deal the final blow.

Levi moves a rook in front of his king, and Eren looks surprised or impressed once more – Levi can’t tell which would be more infuriating. But like he’d mentioned before, there must be sacrifices.

“Sorry,” Eren says again, and Levi looks up to see the glow in his eyes glittering off the candlelight. “I’ll stop.”

“Stop?”

“Playing around with you,” Eren clarifies. He retreats for now, and Levi feels a momentary sense of relief when Eren’s queen backs up to the centre of the board. “I’ll have your king bow down to mine soon enough.”

“Don’t be so fucking sure of that.”

Eren shrugs. “I dunno. Better not make a mistake and get yourself backed into a corner. Your men are counting on you, you know.”

“Stop saying weird shit. I thought you said you’d stop playing around.”

“It’s too much fun. I can’t help it sometimes.”

Levi’s head starts to hurt when it seems like Eren easily defends against his attacks from his queen, and he can’t think of anything else to do but move his pieces rather haphazardly and hope that something will come up in his favour. It’s a shitty strategy, he’s knows that already. But for some reason, it feels like he can only recognize individual battles on the board whereas he knows Eren’s got some much bigger scheme he plans on carrying out. It makes Levi grit his teeth together with frustration when it seems all he can do is sit here and wait for it.

And then Levi sees it. He’s able to capture Eren’s knight, so he does.

“Checkmate.”

But it’s not him who ends up saying that. It’s Eren, with the biggest most fucking atrocious grin on his face.

“What?”

“I said checkmate, Levi.”

“I heard you.”

Levi looks down, and his king is being swarmed by merely Eren’s queen and rook – just two pieces that have managed to back him into a literal corner on the board. He tries to look for options that would turn around Eren’s checkmate back into a check, hoping of all things that could happen Eren might have made a mistake. But as he grips the tip of his king and looks for a spot to go, he finds there’s no where he can run.

“Didn’t I tell you, Levi?” Eren shifts his chair back to stand up, circling his way around the table to stand right in front of Levi’s chair. Levi can’t look anywhere else but at the board. “The enemy isn’t only what’s in front of you. Sometimes, you have to look back and pay extra attention to what’s wormed its way through your defenses.”

 “I don’t need you to tell me this now.” Levi flicks over his king and it rolls to the side.

“Well, a deal’s a deal, Captain.” Eren then gets to his knees, slowly bringing a hand to Levi’s thigh and rubbing the material of his pants back and forth. “Now let me blow you.”

Levi closes his eyes and groans, turning his chair outwards. Eren already has a hand on his zipper, pulling it down with a fierce need. “Why do you want this again? You can’t just be satisfied with a win and let us both go on with our lives knowing you managed to beat me at chess? I never even knew you were this good at it.”

Eren laughs, nuzzling his nose into the crotch of Levi’s underwear, sticking out his tongue to lick at it, and Levi lets out a sharp hiss. “I’m actually a little hurt that you’re this surprised,” Eren says. “I played chess with Armin a lot when we were younger. We used to sneak the board from his grandfather’s house and we’d go play it under this bridge near the water. It was nice and quiet there, nobody would bother us.”

Eren peels down the hem of his underwear, freeing Levi’s cock from the confines, and places a chaste kiss to the tip of it. Levi is a little creeped out at how gentle he’s being with it, especially while it’s still half flaccid.

“Oh, and you should know I’ve never once beaten Armin. He’s quite the whiz.”

Levi has half a mind to ask Eren if this sort of punishment also used to happen whenever he lost a match with Armin. Although, he decides against saying that for the better part of his sanity. Maybe he’s better off not knowing where Eren gets his sadism from.

Eren immediatedly grabs at his cock, flattening his tongue against the base of it before Levi can even get a handle on what the hell is happening. Eren is sliding it between his lips, breathing out against him in hot sultry breaths. He starts off licking at the growing hardness carefully, like he's making sure to get at every square inch until Levi is already gripping at the arms of the chair.

Eren moans intentionally, and Levi finds he does too when Eren has the palm of his hand pressing against the underside of his balls and the other gripping onto his thigh, keeping him in place when Levi starts making small gyrations of his hips. When Eren uses his thumb to massage Levi’s balls, one at a time and then the base of his cock in such tempting circles, Levi backs up into the chair and lets out a whine. Eren seems to watch his every reaction.

“Get on with it,” Levi rasps, finding himself already short on breath when Eren’s barely even started, and Eren looks up like he’s having the time of his life.

“Not enjoying it?” he asks like there’s no way it could be true.

“Not when you’re going so slow.”

Eren lets out another soundless laugh before tonguing back up Levi’s dick, hard and upright now even though there's no way he'll admit he gets easily excited when Eren's like this. When Eren gets to the head of his dick, Levi has his hand on the kid’s neck, pushing him down slightly. Eren seems to be having too much fun with this, taking the tip in and lathering it a bit in his mouth before taking it back out, teasing him, until Levi starts putting more pressure on his neck.

“ _Come on_.”

“Hey, you’re the one who lost, remember? So, sit there and shut up.”

Levi growls. "Watch your tone." 

“… _Captain_.”

He begins growing impatient when Eren takes him in again, but only going down agonizing inch by agonizing fucking inch until he’s getting off of him altogether just so he can see Levi breathe out in frustration and resist saying anything that would only make Eren purposely take longer. And he does this whole process so many times to the point where Levi’s not sure if Eren’s real goal is to have his balls shrivel up and explode from the torture or if he's actually planning on doing something.

But all Eren does is purr quietly, as if trying to calm him down, as he strokes languidly at his thighs before nipping at the skin in different places. Once he nips closer and closer to Levi’s cock, he switches over the other thigh, biting there instead. It drives Levi insane with want, closing his legs in around Eren’s back and trying to reel him in closer to where he wants Eren's mouth to go back to. But Eren is stubborn, only starting to drag his teeth around the base of Levi’s cock before taking each of his balls into his mouth and spending a longer time than necessary making Levi even more frustrated from that.

He’s growing hot now, feeling like his cock is uncomfortably damp and wet and it's probably getting all over his pants, especially when precum begins to leak and Eren actually takes the time to watch in fascination as it drips down his cock, breathing coolly over his saliva-covered dick to the point that it makes Levi tremble violently from the neglect and the cold air.

“Please.”

It just slips out and Levi wishes the word could just disappear into the air. But it's never so easy with Eren, who seems even surprised at that because he looks up once more, cocking his head to the side and staring at Levi with large innocent eyes. “What was that?” he mocks. He has both of Levi’s thighs in a vicelike grip, hauled over his shoulders so that he’s entirely trapped now. His legs are starting to feel like jelly.

“Plea—” Levi cuts himself off at the last second.

He can’t take it anymore, can’t take the staring and the ache of his dick and the fact that Eren can render him as frail and as useless as a ragdoll just by a few flicks of his tongue and the flirtatious words that Levi can't admit are actually starting to affect him in ways he wishes they didn't.

But he can see Eren palming at his crotch now, breathing beginning to labour himself, as he stares at Levi’s reddened face waiting for him to say those pretty words, and then Levi realizes.

Eren definitely gets off on this.

His face is also a furious shade of red, eyes half-lidded, and lips still smiling. He loves the thrill of the game, the winning, but more so to dominate Levi, to have Levi succumb to his will. And even though Eren is the one on his knees, the one giving the pleasure, it’s exactly where he’s wanted to be the whole time. The one in control. And Levi can’t help but feel overwhelmed with an even greater need to have Eren fuck him up knowing that.

When Levi doesn’t answer, can't answer, Eren doesn’t wait and dips his head forward, opening his mouth as wide as it can go and swallows Levi whole.

Levi gasps, hands flying to Eren’s hair and gripping so hard at his scalp that he threatens to pull out every single one of the strands. But he can’t think about that right now because Eren’s mouth is hot on him, a disgustingly wet and hot heat that turns Levi into a frenzied state of infinite jerking and shaking. Eren keeps sucking him in now, burying his nose deep into his pubic hair, and Levi’s back arches to the point of almost breaking.

“E-Eren...”

“Hm?”

The vibrations Eren makes with his mouth rumble throughout Levi’s body, sending an onslaught of shivers that Levi can’t control until he’s moaning and trying to regain some semblance of thought to tell Eren something that he’s not even sure of exactly what it is himself. His hips rut forward in the chair to the point that his back falls to a slouch, and Eren is practically climbing on top of him trying to take in more and more of him.

Eren’s eyes flutter closed as his hand drags itself off Levi’s thighs to palm at his crotch again. He breathes in sharply through his nose, leaning in to Levi’s touch.

“Eren!” Levi calls his name again, but he’s not sure what he’s calling him for. His mind is clouded and fuzzy, and all he can focus on is Eren bobbing his head up and down at an irregular pace on him. Every time Levi thinks he gets used to the enthusiasm, sucking hard and fast, Eren slows down to start dragging his lips, too slowly, and Levi becomes so overwhelmed with the sensitivity that he almost begs Eren to get him off.

“It’s... hot," he slurs, staring at nothing. "Fuck, _Eren_.”

Eren takes his lips off him completely – _the nerve of him_ – to say, “Yeah? What else?” At the very least, Eren also sounds as wrecked as he does as he rests his cheek against Levi’s dick, which is flushed red and throbbing hard.

“It’s…” Levi sucks in a breath, trying to control himself, “It’s _good_.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you just—” Levi growls in the back of his throat, low and deadly, and with his hands he tries to push Eren’s head back to his cock, desperately prompting him to suck it again. When it doesn’t work, Levi attempts to reach down and touch it himself, before Eren is slapping his hand away. He groans. “Just – please.”

Levi’s never been so annoyed at Eren awkwardly placing a kiss to his dick. “Please what?” Eren taunts.

“Please get me off. Just… before I wilt, come on.”

When Eren takes the time to breathe hotly all over him, Levi stiffens, cringes, and then just about melts. “You’re really fucking cute, you know that?” Eren tells him softly.

It’s not exactly something Levi wants to hear but he can’t make a comment because Eren is eating him up again, silencing anything and everything he had to say in exchange for Levi pulling at Eren’s collar, hoping to tug him in further, and hoping Eren doesn’t hear him sobbing into the air.

He’s enveloped in the tight heat, heart beating more erratically than ever, and it’s not much warning when he shouts, “I’m coming!” only seconds before he does as he tries to weakly push Eren off who refuses to budge in favour of swallowing him up with a manic enthusiasm like he wants to milk Levi completely dry. Levi can’t seem to mind as he screams himself hoarse, closing his eyes, and letting himself feel the ridiculous amount of pleasure. The last thing that he can think is that Eren is way too good at this.

He floats off momentarily, distracted by the intensity of his orgasm and then the softness of his afterglow. When he sees Eren wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he curls his lip.

“Gross. Why’d you do that,” he mutters.

He’s bone tired and could just about nod off right there. He might have if he didn’t look down to see Eren’s mess of hair now leaning between his open thighs on the chair, and he can hear the wet sounds that Eren makes as he jerks himself off, whispering things to himself that are too quiet for Levi to hear.

“Eren, let me,” he offers, leaning forward to haul Eren up by his shoulders.

“No!” Eren pushes at Levi's arms as he falls back against the table, knocking over some of the chess pieces that roll off and onto the floor. “Just stay right there,” he tells Levi, putting a hand to his chest to sit him back in the chair as he continues to stroke his dick with the other. “Yeah, right there.”

Levi’s pants are still open, his cock hanging out loose and flaccid by now. Eren did a good job in swallowing all of his come up because there’s not a drop of it anywhere except for some remaining smeared on the corners of his lips. Levi’s cock is still glistening with saliva and Eren seems to bite his lip and jerk faster once he can see that.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Eren says raggedly. “Real beautiful, so cute. So—So fucking good, Levi.” Eren’s hand strokes up and down at his cock, also hanging open out of his pants as he sits on the table in front of Levi. “I love sucking your dick. God, it’s like – it’s like you taste so goddamn good. I would do it every day if I could. If you would let me.”

“I would let you,” Levi says, breath hitching. He’s afraid he’s growing hard again, but the sight in front of him is too irresistible to look away.

“Yeah?" Eren pants. "Would you let me fuck you, too?”

“I would.”

“Good.” He sighs, squeezing himself and moaning unabashedly once he does. “That’s so good. You’re so bad at chess but you’re so good to me, Levi. Fuck.”

“Are you actually getting off to the idea of me being bad at chess?”

Eren laughs weakly once more, hand getting even faster now that it seems Levi’s accusation is confirmed. “I love seeing your struggling face.” Eren’s feet hook around the legs of the table and his back arches into a perfect curve, putting himself on such beautiful display that it makes Levi want to run his hands all over him. “But most of all, I love seeing your just-fucked face… _Shit_ , I’m gonna come.”

He braces himself against the table as Levi leans forward to move Eren’s hand out of the way on his dick and replace it with his own. He strokes Eren with fervour and Eren lets him, as he bounces himself slightly off the table before he loses himself, coming and crying out so loudly that Levi’s afraid someone might hear them outside the door. White gets all over Eren’s shirt and pants, including Levi’s hand and the chess board on the table.

Eren falls back against the board, shoving more pieces to the floor and breathing heavily. He stays there like that for a few minutes, and Levi doesn’t have the will or the energy to move from his chair either. He really should go find a tissue or something.

But then Eren sits up again, eyes still looking dizzy. “Do you want a rematch?”

Levi can’t even fathom having enough brain power to go through another game of chess with Eren. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“You just want to blow me again.”

Eren smiles cheekily. “Maybe, yeah.”

“Another time.”

“Okay.”

Eren stands up, and Levi thinks he’s going to find them something to clean them up with but he only moves to sit back down on Levi’s lap and straddle himself around Levi’s hips. He pushes their still open cocks together, making Levi grunt considering he’s already half hard again, as Eren breathes lust into his mouth.

“But next time I’m not holding back, yeah? I’m going to capture every one of your filthy little pieces until there’s not one but your king standing left, and it’ll have no choice but to bow down to mine. Sound good?”

Levi’s eyes are locked onto his, heart pounding in his chest, before he’s pushing his lips onto Eren’s, tasting come and bitterness on his tongue. Eren kisses back harshly, biting his way through, bruising and tormenting Levi’s lips until they’re both breathing hard and Levi could just sit here and make out with Eren for days. But instead, Levi flicks out his tongue to lick his lips one final time.

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
